On A Rainy Day
by curomi
Summary: UPDATED Two detectives with different goals, different beliefs, but same level of intelligence meet. What will become of the two? Welcome to a world where L and Sakura are two well-known yet unknown detectives. Did I mention that they are equally stubborn? But, these two must cooperate in order to solve the hardest case that both have received. Will they manage to solve the case?
1. Prologue

**For your information, this is the original with some tweaks. I decided to stick to using this, but I will need to edit the later chapters. I thank everyone who follows and continues to read and review for my story. I do hope that you will stick with me until the end. Well, here it is, my edited Prologue.**

* * *

Prologue: March 28, 1994

_Tokyo Japan 11:35A.M._

_Family owned hospital_

Rain splashed against the windows as thunder continued to roar outside the hospital. Inside the delivery room, a woman was going through the pain of giving birth, and after a long hour of pain and suffering, her shouts and screams finally ended, but a child's cry shattered the short term silence.

"Congratulations! It's a healthy girl!" Doctor Tsunade exclaimed as she cleaned the newborn.

"Tsunade, please let me hold my daughter," the mother managed to whisper weakly to the doctor. Smiling, Tsunade handed the tired mother her now silent child and exited the room to call the nurses to clean up. After the doctor left, the father rushed into the delivery room and stumbled upon the site of his wife and newborn daughter.

The mother looked up to see her husband and returned her gaze to her beloved child. Her husband slowly made his way to his wife's side. Once he was close enough to see his daughter, he couldn't help but stare in awe. "She's beautiful, Kaori..." he said as he sat down next to his wife.

"She is truly unique..." Kaori agreed.

Unique was an appropriate adjective to describe the child because of her features. The child hair was barely noticeable for it was a light shade of pink. But when the child opened her eyes, her parents could not be more shocked because her eyes were different. The left eye was a gleaming red with a black pattern of something akin to a double-edge sycthe, and the other was a beautiful shade of green-jade with a black pupil.

Moreover, both eyes shined with intelligence beyond any normal infant's capacity. Kaori and Hikaru were shocked at the sight of their child's eyes, but both disregarded it with smiles.

"Would you like to hold her, honey?" Kaori asked her husband suddenly and was amused to see him in a slight panic.

"But what if –"

"Dear just hold your hands just like I am... Yes that's right." She lightly placed their child in his arms. "Good. Just like that." She reassured with a big smile. The sight of her husband and child was too adorable to miss out. Too bad she didn't have a camera on her.

Hikaru looked up at his wife with an adoring gaze, "Thank you, Kaori. She's beautiful just like you. We should name her now."

"You should –"

"Kaori, I know you already have a name in your head. So, what do you suggest?"

"Well... I first wanted to name her Matsumi, but I think Sakura would fit her better." Kaori shyly muttered. Hikaru chuckled at his wife's antics, but nevertheless, he wholeheartedly believed that 'Sakura' was the right choice and nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, Sakura, my sweetheart, meet your daddy and mommy," he said as he and his wife cuddled with their child. Sakura made a quiet giggle as a response to her father's response, and Kaori and Hikaru could not be any happier. The three sat closer, and Sakura's parent continued to coo and talk to their child. It was the most memorable moment of the Haruno's life. Even the winds howling and thunder illuminating the cloud-filled sky did not affect them.

* * *

_Winchester, England 3:45 P.M._

_Wammy's House_

"Watari," a 5-year-old boy called out as he continued to chew on his Japanese delicacy, Pocky.

"Yes, L?" The said man replied as he stopped organizing the young boy's room.

"According to my calculations, there should be no rain anytime soon. Rain is supposed to fall in four weeks. Yet, why is it raining now?" He asked as he continued to watch the lightning flash in the grayish sky.

"God must be crying in heaven then," The older male stated.

"There are no such things as God," L replied bluntly.

"It depends on a person's belief, but please excuse me, L. I must go in order to prepare your lunch for the day," Watari said with a slight bow; he proceeds to exit the room.

"Oh. Watari," the older man paused and waited for more orders, "make me a chocolate cake." Watari sweat dropped and answered with a _"As you wish_." He then exited the room leaving the young boy to his own thoughts.

Slowly letting his eyes gaze out the window, L's attention went back to the weather. It was a mystery to him. A mystery he wanted to find answers, but he could not find any possible logical reason to this phenomenon. His calculations based on the amount of moisture, season, humidity, position of sun and clouds, and daily temperature of the past decade were absolutely accurate. _'I do not make mistakes, so why?' _

_'I wonder…_' he thought as he bit his thumb, _'No, that is beyond a reasonable answer, superstitions do not exist. But... I am never wrong.'_ It pained him to try to disregard the situation, but he did his best to ignore the weather. Yet, deep inside him, there was something that continued to nag at him.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

"_All good things must come to an end, but all bad things can continue forever."_

* * *

Chapter 1: Darkness Is Nearing

**Deep within the Mountains**

**Japan**

The Haruno Mansion, located deep in the mountains and hidden under the shades of tall, luscious trees, is hidden from all for the sake of security. Being a billionaire came with its risk; Hikaru Haruno knew this inevitable fact. To protect his family, Hikaru had decided to hide from the world, only to appear amongst people he trusted or when he had to leave for a business trip. Even the existence of Sakura, his daughter, was hidden from the public. Although Sakura's birth was aided by their trusted childhood friend, Tsunade, Hikaru and Kaori know they could count on Tsunade to keep Sakura a secret.

Hikaru wished to be at home with his family, but because of a business trip to England, Hikaru could not be with his wife and daughter this time. However, he knew they would be safe since he had entrusted their safety with his family butlers and maids. Every single maid and butler had sworn to never betray the Haruno family, and the loyalty of the Haruno butlers and maids was proven time and time again by their efforts to keep the Haruno master, madam, and their beloved princess safe.

Despite the safety within her own home, Kaori Haruno could not rid herself of the fear that continues to crawl throughout her body. Everyone had retired to bed for the day, but Kaori could not fall asleep. When she closed her eyes, she feels cold chills running through her veins at every moment lightning strike and thunder roared. Being unable to sleep, she chose to go out into the living room and watch the storm as it passed.

It was when a lightning had stroked a tree, causing it to burst into flame that memories that had been long forgotten resurfaced in Kaori's head. _"When thirteen years have passed…darkness will follow the strike of lightning, and…"_

Her heart thrummed as fear ran through her body. _'It can't be. It couldn't be true. Of course it can't!' _She attempted to laugh it off. Yet the fear did not go away. If anything, it increased. _'…I thought she was lying… but this feeling… if what she prophesize is true...'_

Having too much on her mind, Kaori had not heard the footsteps that were approaching her until a voice broke her from her daze.

"Madam?" A slight baritone voice called out through the darkness.

"Ah!" She turned quickly, and with wide eyes, she saw her most trusted servant holding a lantern in his hand, while bowing as a sign of respect towards her. "Oh god! Shiki, it's just you. You gave me quite a fright there. Why are you still awake?" She questioned a hand over her heart, trying to regain her breathe.

"I was on my way to check on Hime-chan when I saw you." A smile graced his lips but turned quickly into a frown when he saw sadness begin to cloud his madam's eyes.

Kaori quickly turned her back on Shiki, afraid to have her moment of weakness to be shown in front of anyone, but Shiki had already seen it. Curiosity and worry enveloped him. "It seems that something is bothering you. May I inquire what it is that discomforts you, Madam?" Shiki politely asked.

Kaori bit her lip in slight frustration. She did not want Shiki to know, but it was best for someone to know than none at all. However, putting it into words was a difficult thing. _'How do I tell him this…?' _

While Kaori was facing an internal turmoil, Shiki could not help but feel as though whatever his madam was worried over was more than what it seems. He was afraid of what he would hear, but as a butler of the Haruno family, it was his duty to help his master, madam, and princess in any way he could.

The silence ended when Kaori finally know how to tell Shiki. "Do I look as though I would believe in false notions? Things such as black cats and what not? Predictions?" She asked while her back still facing Shiki.

Eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at his madam's words. "Um…" He started, "truthfully, Madam, no. However, I am a bit confused. Could you perhaps explain to me what it is you are wishing to say?"

Kaori stayed silent and seemed to have not heard Shiki's polite ponder. _'Madam Kaori is not acting like her usual self. This side of her…' _He thought but was called back to reality when he heard his name being called by his madam. He saw that his madam had turned to face him with an expression of seriousness.

"Shiki, what I am about to tell you is to be kept a secret. If it is let out in the open... Who knows what could happen. Do I make myself clear?" Shiki nodded stiffly in reply. Kaori continued, "Moreover, it has to do with Sakura's safety." Kaori decided that it was best not to tell him everything out in the open like this. Anyone could be listening. "Come; let us go somewhere more private!" She rushed off towards her private study with Shiki following closely and quietly behind her.

* * *

**Hotel du Vin in Winchester, England**

_Knock knock. _

"Coming! Coming!" Hikaru Haruno yelled as he rushed to the door.

_Knock knock._

"One moment!" He said as he fumbled with the lock on the door.

_Knock kn—_

Hikaru quickly pulled the door open and practically yelled at the person standing outside. "I said wait! Do you understand—"

"Always so short-tempered, aren't you Hikaru?" A familiar, silvery voice interrupted.

"Quillsh Wammy? Old friend! How good it is to see you?" Hikaru said in perfect English as he pulled his close friend into a short hug. Then he released his friend and continued, "It has been quite a long time since we last met."

The man known as Quillsh Wammy smiled back joyously at his old friend. "Yes indeed. It is a pleasure to see you again, Hikaru. And, if you do not mind, I brought along someone. He means no harm. Do not worry." Quillsh said as he stepped aside to allow Hikaru to see the young man standing behind him, sucking on a lollipop.

"Well, a friend of my friend is a friend of mine too. Please come in!" Hikaru ushered them into his private suite. Once his friend was inside, Hikaru closlyed and locked the door.

Once they got situated in the living room of the suite, Hikaru politely asked if anyone wanted anything in which, Quillsh replied with a polite, "It is not necessary, but thank you for the offer."

Then Quillsh proceeded with introductions, "Hikaru, I would like you to meet L." L quietly continued to stare at the Japanese man who was sitting across from him with a smile on his face.

Smiling eager, Hikaru initiated a conversation with the young man. "Well, L, pleasure to meet you. How old are you my boy?"

"Eighteen," L responded curtly.

Curiosity having gotten the better of Hikaru led him to question the young man's presence. "What is a young man like you doing accompanying such an old fellow like Quillsh here?"

Calculating eyes stared back at Hikaru's green ones.

"Oh. I am sorry if I had offended you. It was not my intention to do so," Hikaru reassured, laughing nervously.

Having sense the rising tension, Quillsh interrupted the one-sided conversation. "Hikaru," he addressed his old friend politely, "L here was the boy I had taken in a while back. I do believe that I have spoken of him to you."

"Oh yes… So this is the infamous detective who keeps his identity hidden from the world and has already solved a handful of cases that detectives around the world had deemed unsolvable." Hikaru replied. "It is an honor to meet you, L."

"Billionaire, Hikaru Haruno. You are also the current owner of Sakura Corps and Haruno Entertainment. You are also the sixth master of the Haruno Household, son of Natsume and Fumi Haruno." L stated as though he were reciting the alphabet.

"Well, someone here has done his research." Hikaru said jokingly, while L just stared back at the elder man. "Well! What brings you to here? Moreover, I do believe my presence in England was kept a secret, but knowing Quillsh here, he would have certainly known about my business trip two weeks prior to my arrival."

Quillsh chuckled, "You know me all too well. But, yes. We, L and I, have something to discuss with you. It concerns not only your safety but also your family's." Quillsh continued with a tone of foreboding.

* * *

**Writing a story is such a difficult task. Gah. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time ;) Remember to review please! It helps to get some feedback and advice. **

**-KS**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the extremely late update. It been hard for me to concentrate on things since my grandmother passed away on August 7 and the funeral took place from the 16****th**** to the 18****th****, which is recent. However, I just caught up with my junior high friend and was inspired to work on my story. And so, here is the next installation of Rainy Days. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Recap_

_Having sense the rising tension, Quillsh interrupted the one-sided conversation. "Hikaru," he addressed his old friend politely, "L here was the boy I had taken in a while back. I do believe that I have spoken of him to you."_

"_Oh yes… So this is the infamous detective who keeps his identity hidden from the world and has already solved a handful of cases that detectives around the world had deemed unsolvable." Hikaru replied. "It is an honor to meet you, L." _

"_Billionaire, Hikaru Haruno. You are also the current owner of Sakura Corps and Haruno Entertainment. You are also the sixth master of the Haruno Household, son of Natsume and Fumi Haruno." L stated as though he were reciting the alphabet._

"_Well, someone here has done his research." Hikaru said jokingly, while L just stared back at the elder man. "Well! What brings you to here? Moreover, I do believe my presence in England was kept a secret, but knowing Quillsh here, he would have certainly known about my business trip two weeks prior to my arrival." _

_Quillsh chuckled, "You know me all too well. But yes, we, L and I, have something to discuss with you. It concerns your safety." Quillsh continued with a tone of foreboding._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Destiny Revealed**

Sensing the forbidding tone, Hikaru's smile immediately turned into a frown. Worry immediately engulfed him. "What is it?"

"I am sure that you have heard of the numerous killings in Japan, correct?"

Hikaru's eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to process the information. "Ah… Yes. However, how does that relate to me?"

"We had mapped every site of the killings on a map of Japan and this is what we got." Quillsh pulled out a sheet of paper with an image of Japan on it.

"That is—" Hikaru pointed at a marked point on the paper.

"Yes. It is your house, and the murders are marked in red. As you can see, they have formed an outline of a circle with your mansion in the center."

L interrupted. "We came here today to inform you that your family's life is in danger. Whoever it is that is targeting you knows exactly where you live, and all these murders are just warnings for you and your family to know that they are coming."

Hikaru could only stare wide-eyed at the two seated in front of him since he could not manage a single word out of his mouth because of the overwhelming shock he was experiencing. Nevertheless, he knew that his family was in danger. Yet he did not know how to protect them, and that is what scares him the most.

"When… when will... will they come after us?" His words stumbling as he spoke them.

Quillsh could not bear to pass on such heartbreaking news to his long-time friend and looked away sadly, leaving L to answer the shock man's question. "Within one week."

* * *

**Japan**

**Haruno Mansion**

_Click._

"Madam, if you lock the door, then others will get strange ideas," Shiki nervously uttered as he watched Madam Kaori lock the door.

Kaori quickly turned around towards the young butler and made a motion with her hands as to say '_nonsense_.' "Come sit." She suggested pointing towards the luxurious sofa set towards the right of the study room.

Once they sat down, Shiki could not help but turn his eyes to stare at the floor, stomach jittering with anxiety. Moreover, just adding to his anxiety was Kaori who was piercing the young butler with her gaze as if she were analyzing him to the core, which, for the readers' information, was exactly what she was doing.

"Shiki," Kaori started, capturing Shiki's attention, "I will tell you the entire story since I am entrusting Sakura's wellbeing to you. Please do not interrupt me."

Shiki gulped and nodded, afraid of what would happen since his madam was giving him _that_ look, the look that told everyone that if he/she refuted, then he/she would meet a terrible disaster. And, Shiki, for one, wanted to keep his life.

"It was before I was pregnant with Sakura…"

* * *

_Thirteen Years Ago_

'_Ahhhh! I knew I shouldn't have stopped for that cake sampling!' A twenty-two-year-old Kaori thought as she rushed through the park. A small, pink petal fell in front of Kaori's view, leading her to bring her gaze upwards. "Hmmm…" A smile etched itself on her face. 'The Sakura trees are in bloom again.' She thought as she stood there admiring the pink flowers that nested on the trees, petals flying all around her. _

_A slightly stronger breeze jostled her hair out of its ponytail, which brought her out of her daze as she pulled the loose strands behind her ear. Taking a quick glance at her watch, she saw the time. 2:33P.M._

"_GAH! I'm late!" Kaori realized. "Now isn't the time to get distracted!" Kaori quickly continued towards her destination. As Kaori raced through the park, she had not notice the elderly woman sticking out her cane to stand up. Hence, with the grace of an elephant, Kaori ended up landing face first on the cement flooring. _

_The pain was immediate and Kaori could not help but groan in pain. "Ugh…" Kaori slowly pushed herself into a sitting position on the ground, where she held her forehead in pain._

"_Oh dear," Kaori heard an aged-voice utter with concern, "are you alright?"_

_Slowly pushing herself off from the ground, Kaori looked towards the person who had tripped her and saw an elderly woman. Quickly remembering the elder's question, Kaori brushed her clothes off and politely reassured the elder woman, "I am fine! No need to worry! Thank you for asking though!"_

_A look of concern showed on the elder's slightly wrinkled face. "I apologize for tripping you."_

"_Ah. As I said just now, it is fine… umm…" Kaori paused, realizing that the elder had not introduced herself. _

"_Utami Yuki," the elderly woman answered abruptly._

"_Well, it is fine Yuki-san. I am –" _

"_Haruno Kaori." The woman now identified as Yuki interrupted. Puzzled, Kaori did not know how to react. It was not a daily occurrence where one runs into an elderly woman who knows his/her name._

"_How do you know?" Kaori asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer to her own question._

_A sad, painful smile made its way onto Yuki's face. "I came here to pass on some information for you, and since I knew that you would come this way, I decided now would be the perfect opportunity. I apologize once again, but had I not tripped you, you would not have stopped to speak with this old woman."_

"_Wait. You said that you… knew?" Kaori pondered aloud. _

"_Yes." Yuki reassured, "I knew as in I am able to see the future—the imminent future actually— and that is not all. I can also see the past, but that is not as important as what lies ahead of your future."_

"_So…" Kaori paused, trying to figure out her thoughts, "you are here to tell me something in regards to my future?" Yuki nodded. "But, how can I trust you?"_

"_Whether you trust me or not, that is your choice."_

"_Why tell me? You could be telling others their future. I am no one special…" _

"_Because my dear, the child you will bear will be one who will change the world." Yuki answered softly._

_A blush appeared on Kaori's face because she knew what had to happen for a child to happen. "Ch-ch-child?!" Kaori stammered._

"_Yes. Child. Your child will be extremely gifted, but he or she has a heavy burden to carry out." Yuki explained. _

"_W-wh-what?"_

"_Someday next year, you will give birth to a baby. Boy or girl, I am not sure, but this child has been given a duty by the gods –a duty that cannot be avoided." Seeing that Kaori could not respond since she was trying to comprehend everything, Yuki continued, "When thirteen years have passed since the birth of your child, the wheels of fate shall turn. A storm will announce the coming of the beginning. The gods will warn you, and they will by lightning. Darkness will follow the last strike of lightning, leaving everything encompassed by shadows. And, on this moonless night, blood shall be spill. Your child remains unharmed but …" Yuki stopped; she could not bear to tell the young woman her fate._

_The silence told her all; Kaori realized what Yuki failed to tell her. With a sad smile, Kaori nodded in understanding. "Will my child be alone?"_

"_No. One will be chosen by you to accompany him/her."_

"_So she isn't alone. That is good." Kaori thought aloud to herself with a smile of relief._

"_There is more. Revenge certainly will be what your child seeks, but he or she must learn not to give into his or her thirst for vengeance. What the gods have fated for your child is a path for happiness and the perseverance of humanity. However, if your child seeks vengeance, then he or she will end the world and be left in despair," Yuki said sternly._

"_The perseverance of humanity? You can't be serious?! Why have the gods chosen my child?! Why such heavy burden?!" Kaori shouted with utter confusion and disbelief. It was not a surprise; anyone would be shocked tremendously if he or she was told that his or her child was given such a cruel and heavy burden._

_Yuki pitied the young woman, but she could do naught but warn the woman of the burden her child had to carry. Yuki closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "Even I do not know what the gods are thinking…"_

"_B-bu—"_

"_Your husband is here." Yuki interrupted abruptly. _

"_Hikaru?" Kaori turned around to find that it was indeed Hikaru who racing towards her. However, disregarding the temporary interruption, Kaori quickly remembered her question. However, when she turned around to continue, she was shocked to find herself alone in the path. The elderly woman was nowhere in sight. Looking left and right, Kaori could not even catch a glimpse of Yuki anywhere._

_So caught up in her search for the old woman, she did not hear her husband near her. Only when he had pulled her into an embrace from behind had she realized his presence. _

"_Hi-Hikaru!" Kaori shouted in surprise. Suddenly Kaori found herself being turned around and was facing her husband face-to-face. Moreover, seeing his flushed face, hair matted to his forehead, and completely out of breath, she knew her husband had been searching for her._

"_Kaori!" Hikaru started, "I know you have a tendency to be late, but this time… not only were you late, you were late by an hour!" _

"_I'm sorry! I was stopped by this lady and—" Kaori suddenly stopped as a strong wind accompanied by Sakura petals blew pass the couple, along with the wind was a whisper that only Kaori could hear._

"_And?" Hikaru asked firmly once the wind had settled down._

"_Umm… I was just helping this old woman… Sorry I took so long." Kaori answered with a weak smile. "I didn't mean to make you worry. Come on let's go! We still have a dinner to go to." Kaori hooked arms with her husband and they both continued on their way. _

"_-sigh- You… Okay. But, just so you know! I'm not letting you anywhere without someone else. Is that clear?" Kaori chuckled lightly at her husband's antics. Seriously! This man has been saying that since forever but never once had he managed to get personnel to be able to follow her. _

"_Yes. Yes. Whatever you say Hikaru…" She replied half-heartedly as she tugged him towards where they were supposed to meet._

_Once they were a good distance from their previous standing, Kaori sneaked a glance back, hoping to catch a glimpse of the elderly woman from before. Surprisingly, in the distance, Yuki, standing beneath a Sakura tree, waved lightly before disappearing as the cherry blossoms fell to the floor. _

_The words Kaori had heard as the wind blew pass earlier repeated itself in Kaori's head. __**'Pass it on **__**only**__** to the one who is to protect your child. It is crucial that you heed my words.'**_

_Sensing the urgency in Yuki's words, she heeded the mysterious fortuneteller's warning so Kaori kept quiet of their ordeal that is until she finds someone to protect her child._

* * *

"You…" Shiki began once he realized his Madam was finished with her story, "you are entrusting Sakura to… me?"

Eyes closed momentarily as Kaori replied tersely with a "Yes."

"W-why me?" He weakly stammered.

Kaori stared straight into the young boy –no– man in front of her. He grew up handsomely for sure. However, that was not why she entrusted Sakura to him; it was… "Your willingness, devotion, strength, pigheadedness…"

A slight chuckle escaped her lips at the last thought and at the flushing cheeks of the man in front of her. "You have stood by our little hime's side since the day she was born and have never once left my daughter's side. Even since you saw my baby, you have always protected Sakura… I still remember the day you caught her when she fell off the tree and ended up with a broken arm and sprained ankle. And, even with a broken arm and sprained ankle, you refused to rest so that you could keep a close eye on her."

Kaori paused to chuckle lightly as she remembered the day Sakura was crying about Shiki dying. It was one of their memorable moments. "Also, you are undeniably loyal to this family and strong. You have mastered martial arts, use of weaponry, and more, and you are irrefutably a suitable butler and bodyguard for this family." She smiled. "That is why I fully believe that you are capable of protecting Sakura. Although Sakura has been trained just as you have, she still needs someone by her side."

A period of silence passed between the two as Shiki tried to compute the new information that he was given. Kaori waited patiently for Shiki since she understood the position that Shiki was in since she was in the same position once before. Kaori stared sadly at the floor while her lips turned tilted into a small, remorseful smile. To know she would not be a part of her daughter's life anymore sometime soon was something she wholeheartedly wished would not occur, but her child was fated for more and if Sakura was happy in the end, then she would allow the tragic fate to befall the Haruno household.

_Sigh. 'If only Hikaru were here with me…' _Kaori thought sadly, realizing that she would not be able to part the world with her beloved by her side. _'I hope you are safe Hikaru…'_

* * *

**Hotel du Vin in Winchester, England**

_Moments Earlier_

"_Is there any more information that you can tell me?" Hikaru questioned, his eyes firmly shut in frustration and worry._

"_I am sorry, Hikaru. That is all we have gathered." Quillsh answered with regret._

_L stared blankly at the two's interaction. This show of human compassion still was a complete mystery to him. He could never comprehend why human beings expressed such a wide arrange of emotions… were emotions really needed? From his experience, he knew that emotions blocked human's capabilities to think thoroughly and clearly… Perhaps he should conduct an experiment…_

"_Mr. Haruno," L interrupted courteously, "we shall take our leave now."_

_Hikaru nodded weakly. Quillsh went to Hikaru's side and placed a hand upon the other's shoulders as a method of comfort. "If we have any more news, we shall call you immediately." Quillsh reassured in which Hikaru replied with a small, grateful smile. _

"_Thank you, Quillsh. L, it was nice to meet you, young man." Hikaru stood up and walked them towards the door. "Please contact me as quickly as possible when you both find something new on the ones after my family and me." _

"_We shall. Good day, Mr. Haruno." L stated and was out the door. Quillsh quickly nodded a good bye and rushed after his young master._

* * *

_Present Time_

"… I need a flight to Japan." Hikaru stated roughly, as he threw his belongings into his luggage. "4:30 in the morning of tomorrow… that isn't early enough. Is there a flight for today? I need to be back in Japan as soon as possible." He continued while pacing back and forth in his suite as he tried to gather all his things.

Phone clenched tightly between his shoulder and ear, he walked towards the bedside to grab his laptop, documents, files, and what not. _"Sir, there is a flight to Japan in 3 hours and one in another 5 hours and 45 minutes. However,—" _

Hikaru quickly interrupted the assistant. "Three hours…" He threw the armful of papers and laptop case onto the bed and glanced at his watch. 3:30P.M. "Okay. I'll take the flight in three hours."

"_Sir, I am not confident you can get on the flight since it is full."_

"I don't care what you do! Get me on that flight!" He nearly shouted into the phone. "I don't care if I am placed in the cargo area! I need to get on the first flight to Japan by _today_!"

Hearing the urgency in the male's voice, the assistant released a heavy sigh. _"Let me check if someone has canceled the flight. Please wait momentarily." _

"I understand." Hikaru took the phone from its position between his shoulder and ear and held it in his hand. Quickly craning his head left and right, he felt the incoming cramp go away. Then he placed his phone in its previous station and firmly pulled the zipper of his luggage closed. Everything was in its place; now all he had to do was to wait for the assistant to confirm his flight…

Hearing a quick shuffling through his phone, he instantly knew the assistant was finished and hopefully with good news.

"_Hello, Mr. Haruno sir?"_

"Is there an available seat for me?" He asked straight to the point.

"_We have found out that there have been some people who have canceled just recently. There are available seats in the __First, Business, __and Economy class. Which would you like to book?"_

"Place me in the First class."

"_Aright. Your flight has been booked, and I shall send you your ticket to your email. Thank you for your time."_

"Thank—"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Hikaru hanged up his phone and walked towards the door. "Quillsh?" _Click. _Hikaru slowly opened the door, believing that his friend and L had come back with more information.

"Do you have more information for me?" Hikaru asked stepping back slightly for the door to open.

However, silence answered him. Once the door opened fully, two –obviously males— wearing masks with feral expressions on them greeted him.

"Hello there, Haruno Hikaru." A gun quickly appeared in front of Hikaru, and Hikaru could not avoid the bullet swiftly enough as it pierced his stomach. Hikaru did not feel the pain for the first few seconds even as blood trickled out of his mouth. And, once the fiery whiplash of the pain invaded his senses, he crumpled to the floor. Struggling to keep conscious, Hikaru could see the two men continued to stand there. Hand pressed tightly on his wound, but the blood continued to gush out of his wound.

Even in severe pain, he stammered out angrily at the two, "You bas-bastards! Wh-what the h-hell do y-you w-wa-want?!"

Although it was the one on the left, who tilted his head mockingly at Hikaru, the slightly shorter one on the right answered. "Our leader wants something that you possess. We believe it came into your possession thirteen years ago…"

Hikaru's eyebrows scrunched together forming a define V on his forehead as he thought of what they meant. _'Thirteen years… The only thing that happened thirteen years ago is… Sakura…' _He thought back to the man's words and realized something. _'But they referred to whatever they want as 'it' so that means they don't know what they are looking for…' _He bravely glanced at the mysterious masked men, "I do-don't know wh-what you are t-talk-talking about…"

"Hn. Then you are useless to us." The right one turned to the other and nodded his head. In response, the latter raised his gun.

"Kukuku," the one with the raised gun chuckled wickedly, "nice meeting ya, Haruno Hikaru!" With that, the man pulled the trigger.

He knew that this bullet would kill him, but the time it took to pierce him seemed so long. While he waited for death to come, Hikaru could only helplessly stare blankly at the ceiling with feelings of remorse and sorrow. Even though he accepted his fate, he could not help but think of his daughter, his wife… everyone waiting for him at home. Slowly tears trekked out of the corners of his eyes. _'I'm sorry I couldn't return to you all.' _Hikaru thought regretfully.

Then slowly… but surely… darkness cloaked his vision as he entered an unwavering cold, dark abyss. _'Please be safe… Kaori… Sakura.' _With those concluding thoughts, his eyes closed, accompanied by one last exhalation of air.

* * *

_Omake_

"_So…" Kaori paused, trying to figure out her thoughts, "you are here to tell me about my future?" Yuki nodded. "But, how can I trust you?"_

_A blush adorned Yuki's cheeks, "Ahem… Excuse my invasion of privacy, but you asked for evidence. Exactly three years ago on your honeymoon, your husband and you had taken a trip Paris, France. You two booked a suite in Shangri-La hotel. After a romantic dinner near the Eiffel Tower, you two proceeded to go to your hotel. Drunkenly you pulled your husband onto the bed. I am sure you remember such event occurring correct?" Yuki paused slightly and continued, "But instead of 'embracing' one another, you fell asleep while your husband was in the process of undressing you."_

_Kaori's face was as red as a tomato by the time Yuki ended her story telling; she was flushed with mortification. Pointing a finger at the elder woman in front of her, she managed to stammer loudly, "Y-y-y-you!"_

"_Well… you did not believe in this old woman so I had to tell you something that only you would remember…"Yuki replied, eyes casting downwards in discomfort. "It is not my wish to see such things, but I did tell you I could see the past." _

_Kaori could not reply; she was having trouble to find the proper way to reply to the elder._

"_Ahem!" Yuki coughed, "Would you like me to continue with your birthday celebration from last year?"_

"_NO!" Kaori shouted as she covered her face in humiliation. If anyone thought that a person could not turn redder than a tomato, then Kaori sure proved that belief wrong._

* * *

**I didn't have time to revise this chapter fully, but I did make this chapter slightly longer than the previous ones since I owe you guys that much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and…**

**Would you all possibly review for me? **

**I would appreciate comments and critics. It would help me improve myself tremendously. I'll try to get back to my update within two weeks routine since my life is a bit less hectic, but since school is almost here, I can't promise you guys that I will update in two weeks.**

**-Curomi**


End file.
